Take You Down
by Grenade
Summary: OLD STORY: AubsAnge , jealousy and sexiness.


**She's sexy and he's hot. Enough said.**

* * *

><p>She knew full well what she was feeling was jealousy. She didn't know why nor did she plan on questioning it—she grew up accepting how she felt and what she thought and wasn't afraid to tell it how it is. Her eyebrows narrowed tightly; her teeth gritted against each other as her grip on her glass drink came to breaking point. Her heart was dangerously angry as her breaths became audible to those who were listening. She sat impatiently all by herself at a table <em>meant<em> for two. She didn't like how she looked to the rest of the patrons; a sexy woman who looked like she got stood up by a stud, and she wanted that to change—right _now._ She tore her eyes away from her _accompany_ and turned her attention to her alcohol beverage. It was barely empty, for she was aware that if she were to drink a lot, she'd ruin her reputation by doing something stupid but right now, she didn't care. She was bathed in jealously, and it wasn't the fact that she's jealous that drove her mad. It was the _reason_.

Aubrey gulped down a lot of her drink— the after taste of it much to her disliking before she continued to look at the Puerto Rican. He wore a seductive expression as he swayed his hips alongside a couple of drool-worthy girls. His attention was completely locked on them as his lips whispered words that Aubrey couldn't hear. It was typical Friday night—and that typical Friday night took place on Caucasian's ship. She and Angel wore their Lu$h Crew outfit since their dance routines were the main attraction at the start of the early night. They'd act like they were in love—their moves were passionate. Every guy wanted to be Angel and every girl wanted to be Aubrey. The two seemed like the perfect couple but in truth, Aubrey took to interest in the Latino. She took no interest in _anyone_ because she strongly feels that no one is good enough for her. On these typical Friday nights, the red-head would spend half of the party trying to get _rid_ of Angel. He'd always try to 'get with her' but she obviously plays hard to get. Tonight was different—other than their dances, Angel didn't show any signs of pestering her anymore which bugged her to no end.

As if on sync, she slammed her fist on the table— she witnessed the Latino move intimately close to one of the girls he was supposedly dancing with. His lips were near her ear as she saw the woman freeze in excitement. Angel then slid his hands down her body, making her slightly grind against his crotch. Aubrey squinted both of her eyes as she then shot to her feet. She took one last sip of the remaining alcohol drink she had before muttering, _it's showdown time._ She stormed passed all the people who occupied the dance floor, her pace quickening as she saw the Latino slowly close the space between his face and the woman. She finally reached him, grabbing onto his arm just before his lips touched the woman's. Aubrey then yanked him forward, dragging him into the ship. She disregarded all grunts of protests from the ladies as a smug smile was planted on her lips, not that she was planning on showing Angel. The Latino was indeed confused at Aubrey's charade but he decided to _act now and ask later._

She took him up the stairs and into the control/navigation room. She stubbornly opened the steel door with one of her hands, showing off her immense strength before throwing herself and the Latino in the room.  
>"Get out!" She screamed at the Captain and his subordinates who stared at her, startled. She shot them a death glare and the men were quick to oblige, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. The Latino stared at those who had just left before looking at Aubrey in an impressed manor. He smirked but that disappeared the moment Aubrey's eyes locked onto him, "You didn't have to say it like that." Angel said, shrugging his shoulders. The red-head let out an audible breath of distress and annoyance. The Latino saw the rage she had plastered all over her face and wondered what the cause of her hatred was. He crossed his arms over his chiselled chest, standing in a way as if to ask for an explanation. Aubrey caught his drift but didn't answer.<br>"You…" She started, saying that single word through her teeth. The Latino spread his arms out wide as he mouthed a '_what_'. Again, Aubrey decided to not answer… at least not with _words._ She stormed up to him, grabbing a hold of his visor hat and throwing it to the side. Her small hands then quickly trailed upwards his body; she mentally smiled as she felt his abs through the thin fabric.

She was thankful that she designed their crew outfit as his shirt hugged his body tightly. The Latino stood still as he tried to process through his mind on what was happening. He felt hands cup his face before lips roughly pressed against his. His arms, by some sort of reflex, constricted lightly around her waist as Aubrey wrapped her leg around his own. She drowned into the Latino's steamy kiss—she regretted not having a piece of him earlier. She now realised why all the girls yearned for him. He may be a player but he was good at what he knows best—how to seduce a girl. She admits that she wanted this sooner, but he had a reputation of breaking hearts. She didn't want to be one of those _flings_ that he's had. If Angel had pestered her again like he usually would, the situation that they're in right now probably wouldn't happen.

At that thought, she broke the kiss as she saw her face in his eyes—her cheeks were a dark shade of pink as her eyes were a bit watery. Angel let out a sigh of satisfaction and judging by that kiss, she knew how desperate the Latino was for her. Aubrey seductively licked her lips before pressing the palms of her hands against Angel's chest, pushing him roughly into the Captain's chair. The place had no lights on—the only source of it was from the moon reflecting off the sea. It was tinted blue which somehow settled the mood. The Latino sat into the swivel chair before Aubrey sat on his lap, facing him. Her fingers ran through his naturally spiked up hair before harshly tugging on it. He grunted slightly as he saw a glimmer of evilness in her eyes.  
>"Heh…" Angel said just before Aubrey licked the corner of his mouth. Her tongue teased the Latino before she pressed her lips against his once again. Angel slid his hands down her back before resting on her ass. He had expected a slap in the face as a protest, but surprisingly, Aubrey allowed him. He felt desperation in her kiss as Aubrey did in his and he decided to take advantage of that.<p>

He stood up, holding onto Aubrey as their lips continued to lock onto each other's. He spun around with her once before gently lying the red-head down on the cold hard floor. Her hands gripped tightly on the edges of his jacket before tugging it off his shoulders and down his arms. He aided her in removing the unwanted piece of clothing, throwing it away in another direction. He the leant down; his lips moved against the nook of her neck. Aubrey sighed in content before smirking mischievously. She planted her hands against his shoulders before pushing him down on to the ground. She was now the one hovering over him. She sat on top of his lower abdomen before giving him a smug look.  
>"Who said that you can seduce me?" She asked as the Latino sat up. He ran a hand through his hands as he chuckled lightly at the reversed roles.<br>"I could ask the same, _mi querida_." He said as he used two of his fingers to caress her cheek. The red-head immediately slapped his hand away in which Angel smiled. It was as if he was expecting that to happen, "You ignore me every time we party, you steal me away from my _chicas_, you seduce me and yet you say that I can't do the same to you?" Aubrey looked to the side as she sounded like the bad guy in this situation. She _could_ explain that she was jealous but that wouldn't set right in Angel's mind. He didn't belong to her. She made that clear every time he tried to kiss, touch or seduce her. She sighed, shaking her head slightly before looking back at Angel. She was immediately greeted with a quick kiss. Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she looked for an explanation, "Don't worry _bella_. You're my one and only." The Latino stated. And within that moment, she felt as if Angel had just read her mind. Hesitantly, she leaned in for an endearing kiss to which Angel obliged to.

"You better not be lying or _voy a patearte el culo._" Aubrey threatened, causing the Latino to chuckle.  
>"Instead of saying that, why don't you try saying, <em>te amo?<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>I was supposed to write more than this. Utter rage.<strong>

**Title Inspiration: Take You Down - Chris Brown. **


End file.
